Masked Identity-Who are you really?
by SapphireMay20
Summary: May is an world famous spy known as the Legendary White Phoenix. One day, she gets a mission to protect a high school from an evil organisation whilst staying under cover. What will happen when old friends and foes return and all secrets are revealed?


**Masked identity- who are you really?  
****Chapter 1  
****Normal POV  
**"White Phoenix, please report to the boss' room." Called the PA  
"Yes! Another mission! I wonder what it will be?" wondered a brunette  
"You wanted to see me Norman?" asked the girl once she reached the office  
"Yes May. I have a new mission for you and this mission will be long-term." Norman sitting in the big office chair said  
"What is so important that it will keep me away from home?" May asked  
"Well, this mission requires you to stay at a high school called Lillycove high to protect the students there from Shadow net." Norman said  
"What?! I get to go to high school?" May asked clearly excited  
"Yes. But not for fun." Norman stated  
"But isn't that the school where they have students who have powers like me? Why can't they protect themselves?" May asked  
"Because even though there are a few that can control their powers, there are still some that are still learning." Norman said  
"Then I accept!" May said jumping in excitement  
"Good. You will be leaving in a few hours so go pack." Norman said  
"Yep! Wait, what was the name of the school again?" May asked stopping in her tracks  
Norman face-palmed and said  
"With memory like that May, I wonder how you are able to complete your missions and be top spy here." Sighing once finished  
"Okay! Be back in a 3 hours!" May said before running back to her room to pack 

**May's POV  
**Hi. My name is May Maple and I live here at the spy headquarters. As you can already tell, I am a spy and not to brag but, the best spy in the world! I know, it's crazy. Me, a 15 year old, the top spy of the world. My power which is called a gene, is the rare type that allows me to use any type of gene in the world. And I've been living with Norman ever since I was six and been training with him after my tow best friends were taken away from me and family killed.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be in a school! Living here at the spy headquarters is no fun!" I said talking to myself  
Once I reached my room, I used my powers to pull every gadget I needed for this mission and out them in a briefcase. And once I finished doing that, I used my powers again to get my red suitcase out and some clothes to put in there along with my spy outfit which consisted of a black tank top, a black skinny leather jacket, black leggings and black boots with little heels.  
After I finished packing some more things like decorations for my dorm room at school and accessories into another suitcase, I fell on my bed and looked up to the ceiling.  
"Glad that's over and done with. Now, time to dress." I said to myself.  
I walked into my bathroom and got my new school uniform on and tied my hair into my usual hairstyle and finished it off with my signature red bandanna. 

**Norman's POV  
**"May, come on, you've got to hurry up!" I called to her across the field as she slowly dragged her two suitcases behind her whilst carrying her backpack with one shoulder.  
"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a second." May said dropping her things and teleporting to where I was standing in front of the helicopter  
"Thank you. Here let me help with them." I said picking one suitcase up and lifting it onto the helicopter for her as she moved her other one on with her powers  
"Thanks dad." May said as we settled into the helicopter  
"No worries May. But you've got to remember not to call me that in front of others." I said to her  
"Okay. How long will the trip be?" May asked  
"About 5 hours. To fill up the time, read the information on the school." I said handing May a folder with the information  
"Hey. You said that we're going to Lillycove high right dad?" May asked sounding a bit excited  
"Yeah. Anything wrong?" I asked  
"Nope. It's just that my best friends Misty and Dawn were taken there ten years ago." May said  
"Really. Then what are their surnames?" I asked  
"Misty Waterflower and Dawn Summers. Anything wrong dad?" May answered  
"Oh I just want to see what kind of friends you have there that's all." I answered looking at the two girls' files  
Once we reached the school, the helicopter landed and all of the students turned to look at us and I could see that May was nervous.  
"Don't worry May. Just be yourself." I whispered to her ear and she nodded and relaxed a bit  
We walked towards the principal's office and were immediately greeted inside.  
"Hello White Phoenix and Norman. I'm Mark, the principal of Lillycove high and thank you for quickly responding to our request." Mark said  
"Don't worry about it." I said sitting down next to May as Mark took the seat behind the table opposite to us  
"I never would have thought the world's greatest spy was a girl." Mark said looking at May  
"Boys and Females both are equal. No need to be sexist Mark." May said huffing and turning away  
"Sorry to insult you but thank you for being here." Mark said  
"Hmph. So anyways, which homeroom am I in?" May asked changing the topic  
"Well, you will be in homeroom number 10. Do you know the way? I can send someone to escort you." Mark asked May as she got up  
"Yeah. I already did a quick scan of the school. But thanks for the offer. Oh by the way, call me May." May said as she walked out of the office pulling her suitcases along with her  
Once she left, Mark asked  
"Are you sure that May can pull it off?" worriedly  
"With me instructing and May acting, there's no need to worry." I said 

**May's POV  
**I walked out of the office and towards my new homeroom. Once I reached the door with the number 10 on it, I left my suitcases outside the door and walked into the class.  
As soon as I stepped in, a water ball came hurling at me but I used my speed powers to dodge it. I walked up to the teacher sitting at the desk as the rest of the class was chatting and playing around and handed her my note to identify that I am a new student.  
"Welcome May Maple. My name is Solidad and I am your homeroom teacher. Let me get the class' attention to introduce you." Ms Solidad said as she handed me a pair of ear plugs  
Once I put them on, she took a deep breath and yelled  
"KIDS, WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT, GET IN YOUR SEATS AND PAY ATTENTION!"  
I presumed she had the gene of sound controlling and once she was done and nodded to me, I took out the ear plugs and introduced myself to the class.  
"Hi everyone! My name is May and I will be joining your class." I said to them  
"What is your power?" a voice asked  
I slapped myself mentally for forgetting to pick a gene so I said the first thing that came to my mind  
"Invisibility." I said and demonstrated by making a chair invisible then visible again  
A girl with pink hair laughed and said  
"Wow. That's a lame power."  
"Then what is it?" I asked  
"Fire." She said showing me a fireball in her hand  
"What is your name?" I asked  
"Brianna. And you better remember it if you don't want me to beat you up." She said  
"What makes you think that you can beat me up?" I countered smirking  
"Because I can! I'm of the highest class, The Royal Dragons and you are nothing more than a Sinister Snake." Brianna spat before walking back to her seat  
_"If she only knew who she was talking to." _I said to myself giggling a bit  
"Okay. So May, you will sit next to Drew Hayden. Drew, please put up your hand." Solidad said as a green haired boy raise his hand  
I sat down at my seat next to the window beside Drew and he just chuckled.  
"What are you laughing at Grasshead?" I asked  
"I was just watching you walk to your seat so slowly June." Drew said back smirking  
"Hey! My name is May! M-A-Y! IS it that hard to remember?" asked him a bit louder  
"Hmph." Drew said slouching back in his chair_  
"This is going to be a long year." _I said to myself


End file.
